How Finding a Lamp helped me become the World’s Greatest Hero
by KatoGS123
Summary: What if, while training his body so he can inherit One for All, Izuku and All Might find a lamp that holds an accient being bent on helping Izuku become a hero?


**_I don't know why but I can see Izuku finding Genie(Robert Williams)'s lamp while training to get One for All!_**

**_To clear things up, Izuku will still get One for All but now he'll have a brand new set of magic that'll never fail, in the form of Genie, the fun lovable blue magical man who is forced to live in a lamp._**

**_Genie will not know about quirks, and he'll be in a shock of his life when he finds out his first master, the one who had set him free before he was somehow trapped again, along with his belovable monkey sidekick and the princess are long gone._**

**_No promises on Carpet being around, but since it(he/she?), like Genie, is a magical being, who knows..._**

**_Anyways... I don't own My Hero Academia or Aladdin(1992(Aladdin), 1994(Aladdin The Return of Jafar), and 1996(Aladdin and The King of Thieves).)_**

**_You ain't ever had a fanfic like me!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

At the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, which was littered with crap, a young teen with green hair is seen picking up a door that was detached from its car. Now to most, it would look like he was just cleaning the beach or using the waste as weights to train, but to him and the number one hero All Might, it was the setting for Midoriya Izuku to train in order to inherit the hero's quirk.

**One for all...**

A strange quirk that is like sacred torch, adding the power of the last user to the new user.

During the first few months of training, Midoriya tried to figure out every detail of his soon-to-be quirk, from how much of stronger he would be, to if he would end up like All Might, with a more buffer form.

As Midoriya sat the car door down next to the pick up truck that All Might brought for taking the junk to the dump, he noticed something glow in the mess on the beach, "All Might, what's that?"

All Might, who was currently in his scrawnier form to converse energy, looked over to where the teen was pointing, "I don't know Young Midoriya... **Let's find out!"**

All Might buffed up and picked up the stuff that was in the way and handed them to Midoriya, who, be it struggling slightly, took them back to the trunk.

When they finished digging into the pile, they saw... a rusty old lamp?

**"Young Midoriya... why did a **lamp catch your attention?"

Slightly freaking out about All Might suddenly coughing up blood while speaking, the green haired teen picked up the lamp and used his handkerchief to try to remove the rust, "I don't know All Might... I could've sworn it glowed for a second when I first spotted it..."

Suddenly the lamp started to vibrate, and spit out fireworks and smoke, catching the Hero and middle school student off guard as the smoke turned blue and grew, towering over the two at the size of Mt. Lady when using her quirk.

The smoke began to form the upper body of a person as they heard a voice come out of no where, **"oooooo... Oi..." **both the hero and green haired teen could hear a snapping sound, **"a little over a thousand years..." **the voice came from the smoke, that was now a giant blue man, dressed in ancient Arabian wristbands, a sole pony tail on the top of his head, a short beard that curled up near the chin, and an ancient Arabian belt wrapped around what they believed was his waist as his lower body was made of nothing but smoke, the blue man rushed down so he is face to face with the hero and hero in training, **"can give ya such a pain in the ne-off!"**

All Might, in his buff form, had punched the blue man in the face, partly out of being surprised, and partly to protect Young Midoriya, in case the blue man was a villain.

**"Ow... talk about getting one shot..." **the giant blue man muttered before shrinking himself down to the human's size, just being slightly taller than All Might's skinny form, but just as buff as All Might's buff form, **"I know genies became a rarity around 889 thanks to that one party most of us had went to and they all lost their powers or was sealed back up like me but did you have to punch me?"**

The Number One Hero could only stare at the blue man in shock, his successor just as shock, "h-he survived your punch All Might!"

**"That he did Young Midoriya... who are you sir?" **The symbol of peace looked over at the blue man, who smirks.

**"I'm Genie, of the lamp, and it's good to be back," **Genie replied before making a microphone out of his smoke like lower half and points it in Midoriya's face, **"what's your name kid?"**

"U-uh, Midoriya Izuku..."

**"Izuku, nice to meet ya, can I call you Iz, or ku? How bout Zuku? Sounds like that one guy from a Nicktoons show!" **The genie transforms himself into a blue skin version of a character from an cartoon from America, punching the air while producing fire before turning back to his old self, **"anyways master, ya got three wishes."**

All Might, who returned back to his skinny form gasped, spitting up blood, "did you just call Young Midoriya _Master_?"

The genie patted Toshinori on the head, making a graduation cap and diploma appear on his head and in his hand respectively, **"you hit the hammer on the nail! Tho... the world seems different... can I ask how the world has changed since I was last out of my lamp around the year 894?"**

"N-NANI!?"

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**"So let me get this straight..."** Genie began before he made the area around himself and the hero and hero in training look like a hospital, a glowing baby in the arms of a doctor while a man with a shirt that says "soon to be papa" was freaking out, **"****The first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qingqing, who had the ability to emanate light from their body." **The hospital vanished and was replaced with several people showing off their quirks, from breathing fire, making a book float and change pages as he reads it, making it snow around her and having animal like features, **"After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the spread of a virus carried by mice had brought about their development. Currently, around 80% of the world population possesses a Quirk."**

Midoriya nods, causing the genie to sigh, **"Well seems like genies like me don't have much originality anymore... tell ya what kid, instead of three wishes, I'll give ya endless wishes, all I ask is one, give me my freedom so I can only give wishes to you or anyone you think is good and wouldn't misuse my power, and two, a place to live! What do ya say?"**

Midoriya looks at the genie for a second before asking, "just looking at me now, at the hard work I have done these last few months... do you think I could be a hero?"

Genie smirks, **"kid, my last master over a thousand years ago was a great man, a real hero, and all he had was his wits, thievery skills, a monkey sidekick, a magic carpet... speaking of, I need to look for that guy, he owes me gold... and myself, and at some point I was forced to be his enemy thanks to someone who wanted power for the wrong reasons... if anything, if he sees you, he'd say..." **Genie changed himself into a tanned young man, dressed like an accient Arabian street rat clothing before speaking in a different voice, "kid you can be a hero, and if your lucky, you'll get a princess," Genie returned to his blue self with a smirk.

"Then... yes... I give you your freedom."

Genie smiles softly as his smoke-tail reformed to legs, the lamp he once came from losing its control over him and the golden wristbands that kept him under the control of the lamp broke off and vanished, **"thanks Izuku... now how bout we get you ready for U.A? If I'm correct, Skinny Might here has a quirk that he plans on giving you right?"**

The hero and teen both widen their eyes in shock.

**"Before you go freaking out here, let me say I could sense the world's quirks and you Skinny Might, your quirk just feels... givable... besides the point, let's give Izuku here a workout!"**

As the three began to plan out Izuku's new training workout that'll work with Genie's powers, Izuku's voice began to narrate, **_"And so began how I met Genie, and how the remaining five months of my ten months of Hell became my five months of The End... and I forgot to mention, like I said before on how this is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero, this is also the story of how finding a lamp helped me become the world's greatest hero!" _**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_So how'd ya like it? Honestly I always wondered what ifs for Izuku, and this was one of them after rewatching the 1992 Aladdin cartoon movie! Now remember this Genie is Robert Williams, not Will Smith... after all this is more for like Shits and giggles, nothing big._**

**_Honestly I might not even continue this lol but it all depends on you guys I guess_**

**_Ja Ne_**


End file.
